If You Come Knocking
by victoryofcastle
Summary: Eli isn't over Clare, if Clare is happy with Jake then why does she show up at Eli's house, has she made a mistake or has she decided her future?
1. Chapter 1

Eli's POV

Clare and I are barely on speaking terms but that night at the cabin when I found her she said she was glad I did and that gave me hope that she wants to be friends again because her and Jake are still together though it can't be anything more. I've heard these rumours around school about Clare but even Adam won't tell what's true or not, I want to ask her but then I think what if I don't like the answer and go off again, yes I'm taking medication and getting better but it doesn't mean I won't fly off the handle at something because I probably will, no starch that I know I will especially if it involves Clare, I know I still shouldn't have feelings for her but I can't help it, it's impossible not to, I once read a quote by a famous person and it stated about love "either you always will or you never did", I guess you know which one I fall into, anyway I hear knock at the door and when I open it I'm surprised to see Clare at my door with tears falling from her eyes but what she does next is even more shocking she kisses me.


	2. Maybe A Kiss Tonight

Clare's POV

That night I didn't know what was going to happen but ever since we came back from the cabin, mine and Jakes relationship hasn't been the same, I mean we still love each other and Ali and I made up, actually she told me she wants to get back with Dave but can't forgive him for cheating, I never saw Jake as a cheater, but then I never saw Eli coming to rescue me, how is it out of everyone he was the one to find me, I guess the universe works in different ways or something but ever since then I really have wanted Eli and I be close friends again like we used to before everything went wrong, maybe I'm over thinking things I mean I'm happy with Jake right, oh and the other part is the rumours, I never knew living with my boyfriend/step-brother could get people talking but boy are they ever, I mean they seem to care about everything, were like the new it couple only I'm not sure I want to be, maybe it's about being with the right person, maybe Jake isn't the person I'm meant to be the it couple with, maybe its Eli, I stop writing in my journal after that thought, there's a knock at the door, I say come in, my Mum is at door, she tells me that her and Glen, I'm not calling him dad, are going out, Jakes out at Drew's house, they have become really good friends, anyway I decide to go for a walk, I know what you're thinking, why would I go walking at this time of night?, well to be honest I like the fresh air, it makes me think clearer, somewhere along my walk I end up on Eli's street, I walk up to his house and press the button, his parents answer the door and is surprised to see me, I say hello and ask if Eli is there, Cece and Bullfrog say he is in his room, they ask if I'm staying over tonight, like it's the most natural thing to talk about even though I never did when we dated, they ask how I am and my family, I give polite answers saying everything's good, which it really is, they say I can go up, I make my way up the stairs and knock on Eli's door, he looks shocked to see me, when I see him I can't hold in my tears and then I grab him and kisses him.


	3. You What

Eli's POV

Clare is kissing me and I kiss her back, she pulls away and starts pacing my room, I put my hand on her arm to stop her, she looks into my eyes, I somehow get out the words 'what are you doing here?, she tells me she was walking the streets and made it to my street and then decided to come see me, I get that but what about the kiss I think, I'm just about to ask her about the kiss when my phone beeps, I pick it up its a text from Adam saying "hey man, have you talked to Clare yet?, anyway I'm coming over tomorrow morning". I quickly type a response and I know he'll send one right back after he reads this "Clare's here, at my house, we haven't done much talking yet but there was a kiss, is Jake still at yours?". I look over at Clare and she's replying to a text but I have no idea who she is texting, maybe I should ask, I decide to ask, "Clare who you texting?", Clare tells me Adam, why?, just at that moment I get a text from Adam, "you what?, and yes Jake is still here but back to what?".


	4. The Mystery Message

Clare's POV

After I kissed Eli, I couldn't look at him so I started pacing the room but Eli stops me and asks what I am doing here?, I tell him that I walking the streets and then I made it to his street and then I decided I needed to see him, I can see he wants to ask me about the kiss, well to be honest I'm not sure what to think, acting on impulse is not usually my thing but ever since I met Eli, I guess that has changed for me, I mean I'm thinking about our moment in the woods when he found me, I get a text from Adam asking "if I've spoken to Eli yet?", he really wants us to sort things out cause were both best friends with him, Eli asks me who I am texting and I tell him Adam, why?, I text back saying 'yeah, were talking now", which is a lie cause really I'm talking to Adam not Eli, who is texting someone too now that I notice, I call out to Eli, "Who you texting?", he says the same person as you, my phone beeps and Adam's text appears, I'm shocked by what it says, I grab my phone and rush over to Eli, I shove my phone at him, he has a shocked look on his face but his face turns to surprise when he looks at the text from Adam to me.


	5. The Clock's Ticking

Eli's POV

Clare calls out and asks who I am texting, I tell her the same person as you, I send a reply back to Adam, "I was surprised too, has she said anything about it to you yet?", as I'm waiting for a reply back from Adam, Clare appears in front of me, shoving her phone at me, I'm just about to ask her what is going on but then I look down at the phone, it has a text from Adam on it, it says "you kissed Eli?", I look at the phone and then back to Clare, I'm really lost for words right now, I get another text on my phone, it says " Jake leaving, get Clare home now", I show Clare the text and we rush out my bedroom and down the stairs out of the house, my parents are coming though the door as we exist, I quickly say I'll explain later and get Clare into my dad's car, I push down hard on the gas pedal, and were moving, I look at Clare but she's just looking out the window, I look down at the clock and realise we barley have 3 minutes left, I park the car and open the door for Clare to get out, she thanks me and then rushes inside, I'm just about to get back in the car when I hear a voice saying "what are you doing here?".


	6. Freeze

Clare's POV

I enter my room and realise I left my window open, I go towards it to shut it but then I see Eli and Glen arguing outside, I can't hear what they are saying and I decide to text Eli "get out", I see Eli pick up his phone and look at the message, he quickly says bails, as I watch his car speed down our street, I shut the window and lay down on my bed, I get a text on my phone, when I check the name I freeze...


	7. Cold

Eli's POV

I turn around and come face to face with Clare's step-dad Glen, I quickly answer his question to say I came to see Clare but she didn't answer the door, he says she probably doesn't want to see me, I bite back saying he knows nothing about us, I feel his eyes go wide, I'm in deep now, just as I'm about to say something stupid, I hear my phone beep, I look at the text from Clare saying get out, I mumble a goodbye and get in my dad's car and high tail it out of there, I drive the streets for a bit trying to calm down, when I arrive home, my parents ask me what's been going on, I decide to just walk out the door again, as I can't face my parents right now, just as I am about to text Clare, A message appears from Clare and as I read it, my blood grows cold...


	8. The Second Kiss

Clare's POV

I look down at the name making sure I was reading it correctly but I was and as clear as day I saw the name that the message came from, its Fitz, I open it up to see the message and am shocked by what it says "I know what you did and soon the whole school will too", I quickly copy the message and send it to Eli, I wait a few minutes for a response but I don't get one, I hear a noise coming from outside my window, I go towards it slowly and open the window, I see Eli on the ledge of my window, I pull him inside my room and shut the window, we sit down on my bed and I ask him what we are going to do but he just asks me why I kissed him for and then without warning he kisses me.


	9. Are we back on or off?

Eli's POV

As soon as I got the message, I got back in my car and got to Clare's place as fast as I could, I decided to climb a tree so I could get too Clare's window, as I made my way up the tree, I rustle the tree and bit, making some noise, as I get onto the ledge, I see Clare open her window and pull me though it, we sit down on her bed and she asks me what are we going to do, but I ask her the question that's been on my mind all day, why she kissed me and then I lean in and kiss her, I feel her give into me but only for a moment as she breaks away from me when there is a knocking at the door, Clare points towards the closet and I get in it, she opens the door to find her step-brother/boyfriend Jake, just what I need for him to find out about us, I open the closet a little bit to see what's going on but I wished I didn't cause the screen made my heart shatter into tiny pieces, Clare and Jake were kissing, I was just frozen watching them , I couldn't move, I see them stop and Jake leaves, the minute the door shuts, I get out of the closet and face Clare, I say "you and me are done", I turn around and walk towards the window, I open it and just as I'm about to jump onto the tree, I feel Clare pull my back, I stare at her wide eyed but all she says is, "I love you" and closes the distance between us.


End file.
